


Hot and Cold

by MermaidMelo



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Hiddlesworth, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, PWP, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMelo/pseuds/MermaidMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom returns to his apartment after a long, hard day on the set of Thor: The Dark World.  His night consists of a Jacuzzi, a bottle of vodka, the Northern Lights....and Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is so obvious as to be stupid, but I don’t care.
> 
> Inspired by Tom’s recent interview with British GQ (http://www.gq-magazine.co.uk/entertainment/articles/2012-11/14/tom-hiddleston-interview-style-thor-2), where he discusses his choice of alcoholic beverage. The rest basically took care of itself.
> 
> Obviously I have no fucking clue what Thor: The Dark World will actually be in terms of Thor/Loki scenes, but that’s what my imagination is for....

Given the weather, it was almost unthinkable that one could sweat so much. But here they were, out of breath and sweaty, in between takes. Tom and Chris had spent most of the day working on a tightly choreographed fight scene. Tom had only been with the production a few days, but the routine had resumed almost immediately. Some of the cast and crew were different and new, but the most important person was still the same.

Chris had been on set for months now. Despite the new film location, the updated sets and costumes, not much had changed between them. The chemistry between Tom and Chris was undeniable, and now in their third film together, the hardest thing Tom had to do to get in character was fit into his armor and helm – acting in them opposite Chris was the easiest part.

They stood on the wide plain, puffs of breathy air leaving them both as they fought to catch their breath between takes. Surrounded by tons of equipment and crew, Tom was always fascinated by how this operation would translate into something entirely different on screen. A little over a year from now, millions of people would watch this scene, just the two of them on an expansive plan in Iceland, an active volcano for background. 

His accommodations had already been arranged upon his arrival to the Thor 2 set. Most of the cast had apartments in one of two brand new complexes just outside Reykjavik. They were bussed to and from the set every day they were scheduled to film. Thus far, Tom barely had a moment to himself. 18-hour days on set meant little time for exploring his apartment, much less the city. He was thrilled to discover a Jacuzzi tub on the balcony; he could only hope he’d have a chance to enjoy it once or twice before his time on set was up.

“You still with us, old friend?”

“Chris’ booming voice brought Tom back to reality.

“Oh, yeah. I was just wondering how sore I’m going to be as a result of this scene, and whether I can actually get back in time to enjoy my Jacuzzi tonight.”

Chris laughed heartily and turned Mjolnir in his hand.

“You’d think our bodies would be used to all this by now, huh?”

“Your body is, I’m sure. I don’t think you’ve given your body a rest since I’ve known you. I, on the other hand, am a lazy sod.”

“Says the man who gets up to jog in the dead of night.”

“There is no dead of night here.”

The director called for quiet, and the next take was underway. The scene took the rest of the day to shoot. They were the only two actors involved in the scene. These were the scenes Tom liked best. It was a chance to stretch his take on Loki, respond in real time to Chris’ Thor, and have him be Chris’ sole source of attention.

The sun was still high at 9:00pm when the scene finally wrapped. Tom was helped out of the heaviest pieces of his costume before lumbering back to his trailer. Inside he found a beautiful bottle of Icelandic vodka on the counter. The card that accompanied it informed him that it was a gift from Alan Taylor, the director. He knew the day’s scenes would be especially taxing. He was also giving a late call for tomorrow. 11:00am meant Tom could finally relax that night, enjoy the hot tub, and now some local vodka. He was suddenly so excited he almost neglected to take care when removing the rest of his costume. He tweaked his shoulder as he hurried; the cumbersome costume was so unwieldy sometimes. 

He stepped out his trailer and subconsciously looked out to his right, hoping to see Chris coming out of his trailer. He thought of calling him and inviting him over for a drink, and then reconsidered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The apartment was quite spacious due to the minimalist furniture. Tom preferred it this way – everything always looked clean and organized. He stepped onto the balcony and fiddled with the setting on the hot tub. As it filled and heated, he went to the kitchen to cut a lime in half and get a glass. The cold weather meant it wasn’t necessary to chill the vodka. It also helped his sore limbs too – he couldn’t feel the pain. But the heat and water would be even better.

He undressed and put on a robe. He remembered to take his phone to take some pictures of the Aurora Borealis. He would have to buy a better camera in the next few days for better pictures, but this would do for now – a few memories of his first true night off in weeks.

His apartment was on the second floor of the complex, the last one in the wing. This meant almost complete privacy. Tom sprinkled some bath salts into the roiling water before stepping in. The pain in his calves returned but for a second before quickly dissipating. He sank in, breathing in the lavender of the bath salts. The cold air melted in the tub. He reached for the bottle, hearing the snap of the seal break. He poured himself a glass, squeezed a bit of lime into it, and took his first sip. The cold vodka turned molten as it passed through him, completing the warmth of the water. He looked up to see the heavenly lights in the sky. He should take some pictures before getting too relaxed to care, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He took another sip and stretched out in the water. He was lost in the peace. And then the phone rang.

He almost didn’t bother. He was almost at the point where he was completely detached from the world. Tom reached for the phone just at the last ring.

“Hello?”

“Enjoying your night?”

Chris’ voice, so much softer than when on set.

“Hey, Chris. Yeah, it’s quite lovely actually. Alan had a bottle of vodka in my trailer and a late call tomorrow, so I’m definitely taking advantage.”

“Mind if I join you? I suppose I should have called before actually showing up…”

“You’re outside? Oh, no, it’s fine. I’d love some company. Just give me a second here…”

Tom grabbed for the discarded robe in a hurry. He racked his brain for whether he’d thought to pack swimming trunks – of course not. He was going to Iceland in the fall. The last wardrobe item he’d need was swimming trunks.

He rushed into the bedroom and dug in the drawer for a pair of boxers – dark ones. Wish his limbs askew, he rushed to the door, still scrambling to tie his robe.

“Barn door open, I see. What a greeting!”

Tom flushed, feeling the vodka in his cheeks.

“I’m just messing with you, mate. Nothing I haven’t seen before…”

Chris winked as he walked in.

“What are we listening to?”

Tom tripped over his words.

“Uh, Sigur Ros. I thought it only fitting given where we are, and the local alcohol and all.”

“Oh yeah, you introduced me to them on the Thor set; really ethereal stuff.” 

Chris kicked off his shoes and walked to the balcony. His back to Tom, he peeled off his hoodie and t-shirt all at once, revealing the pattern of taut back muscles as he flexed. Before he could ask, Tom had a glass for him from the kitchen. He poured a drink, and waited for Tom to squeeze in some lime.

“Cheers, mate. I gotta say, it’s an absolute pleasure working with you.”

Tom threw back the rest of his drink after they’d clinked glasses. Chris was ready with the bottle. Both glasses refilled, Chris shed his jeans and sat at the edge of the tub with his legs in.

“Ahh yeah, that feels fantastic.”

He shimmied forward and plunged in, splashing the briny water everywhere.

“Sorry! Hope I didn’t get any into your drink.”

“I’ll live.”

Tom took another deep sip before shedding his robe and climbing in. He sat on the bench that went around the tub, stretching his long legs away from Chris who wiped the water from his eyes before grabbing his drink and settling himself beside Tom. His blonde hair still had braids in it, now wet and sticking to his neck. Tom resumed his gaze on the sky, the pastel ribbons of color streaking across the stars. 

“This is just gorgeous. I mean, no one does it better than Mother Nature, yeah?”

Tom nodded.

“Absolutely right. It’s like the world’s greatest mood lighting.”

“Hey, can you reach the bottle from where you’re sitting? I would use a refill.”

Tom stretched out, his sinewy arm stark white against the dark hardwood of the balcony. He forgot about hurting his shoulder when he shed his costume earlier. He grimaced as the pain returned, his reach for the bottle clearly hurting. 

“Oh shit, you ok? Sorry mate, didn’t mean to make you reach so far.”

“No, it’s alright. I tweaked it getting out of costume earlier. You’d think I’d know better by now.”

Chris hopped out of the tub, his shorts clinging to his thighs, revealing almost everything. He grabbed for the bottle and sat at the edge of the tub again, refilling their glasses. 

“Drink that down, it can only help.”

He stayed at the edge of the tub, watching as Tom finished his third glass. 

“This should help, too.”

Chris’ strong hands were at Tom’s shoulder, slowly kneading his muscles. Tom closed his eyes and sighed. Chris’ warm touch seemed to permeate through him, collecting again between his legs, the churning water in the Jacuzzi hiding his erection. Chris continued to massage Tom’s shoulder, slowly working his hands to Tom’s neck and upper arms, returning to the knot that slowly loosened from the heat and the motion.

“That feels wonderful, but I can’t have you outside the tub much longer. I couldn’t forgive myself if you caught a cold due to me.”

Tom’s voice was raspy with vodka and arousal. His hand crept up Chris’ leg, freckled with goose bumps. Tom leaned back to look into Chris’ eyes, now only inches from his own. That first kiss was always like every other first kiss they’d shared – slow, passionate, surprising, yet somehow comfortable and familiar. The feeling between them was always comfortable, even from the beginning.

Chris broke the kiss to get back into the water, the bottle of vodka still in his hand. He brought the bottle to his lips and drank, then brought his lips to Tom. Vodka still on his tongue, he opened his mouth to take in Tom’s tongue, the ice cold liquid passing between them. Tom’s hand found Chris immediately, the thin fabric of his boxers billowing in the water, giving him easy access. Chris shuddered at his touch, still in their deep kiss. He somehow set the half-empty bottle on the edge of the tub, his hand then snaking to Tom’s longer, black hair. He smiled through the kiss, forcing Tom to break their embrace and look at him.

“What exactly are we smiling at?”

“Nothing. I just like that it’s so easy for me to hold on to you when we’re filming together; we both have longer hair.”

“A firm grip is important, I suppose.”

Tom’s grip on Chris’ cock tightened. Chris bit his lip and stared into Tom’s eyes as Tom’s hand developed a rhythm. He grew harder still, pushing his body closer to Tom’s, feeling the friction between them intensify. He tugged at the elastic around Tom’s hips, pushing the boxers down far enough to reveal Tom, fully extended and ready. He reached for his cock and felt the pre-come on the tip, the liquid so different from the water surrounding them. 

“I’ve missed this. Seems you have, too…”

Chris pulled back and stood in the center of the tub, stepping out of his boxers completely. The thin garment floated to the surface of the water, joining Tom’s. He pushed himself forward, grabbing Tom’s thin waist and turning him over. He nipped at Tom’s neck and shoulder.

“Your shoulder all better now?”

“You have no idea...,” was all Tom could mutter.

Chris took Tom’s shaft in his hand, ringing it with his fingers as he sucked at Tom’s neck. His other hand tightened at Tom’s waist. He fingered the tip, pre-come leaking onto his fingers. Chris breathed heavy in Tom’s ear and rocked his hips against Tom, his cock pinned between their bodies. Fingers wet with the mixture of briny water and pre-come, he rubbed at Tom’s entrance, already more relaxed than he expected. He smiled at Tom’s obvious desire and slid in both fingers at once, a sharp but quiet cry leaving Tom’s lips. Slowly, he pushed in passed the first knuckles, then the second, feeling Tom open up more and more, his own cock leaking now. Unable to wait any longer, Chris pulled his fingers out and thrust in rudely. Tom cried out, grabbing the edge of the tub with both hands. Nothing ever felt this good to Tom. He slowly lifted his legs and bent on the bench, giving Chris a better position. He arched his back to meet Chris’ chest, leaning in to his strong body. Chris smiled and brought his finger to Tom’s mouth. Pinned completely on Chris’ cock, Tom sucked Chris’ fingers, snaking his arm around to grab Chris’ hair. 

Chris let out a deep moan as he felt Tom open further still. He grabbed Tom’s neck and pushed him forward, the angle allowing him to thrust in and out almost completely. Tom was close to tears as he felt Chris pull out almost all the way, the tip of his cock just barely inside Tom.

“Oh, please…”

Tom’s plea pushed Chris over the edge. He had gone so long without feeling himself inside Tom. He pushed in all the way, pumping his hips roughly against Tom. Tom grabbed for his own cock in those last seconds, coming as the rhythm overwhelmed him completely. He pitched forward onto the edge of the tub, his head almost grazing the tile. He felt Chris release inside him, filling him. He grabbed Tom’s hips and rode him a few more seconds, biting Tom’s once-tweaked shoulder. Tom could only laugh quietly. He was happy he’d hurt himself earlier that day. The cure was well worth the pain.


End file.
